wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/02
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I Zwykłe fakty uszeregowane są w czasie, nanizane na jego ciąg jak na nitkę. Tam mają swoje antecedensy i swoje konsekwencje, które tłoczą się ciasno, następują sobie na pięty bez przerwy i bez luki. Ma to swoje znaczenie i dla narracji, której duszą jest ciągłość i sukcesja. Cóż jednak zrobić ze zdarzeniami, które nie mają swego własnego miejsca w czasie, ze zdarzeniami, które przyszły za późno, gdy już cały czas był rozdany, rozdzielony, rozebrany, i teraz zostały niejako na łodzie, nie zaszeregowane, zawieszone w powietrzu, bezdomne i błędne? Czyżby czas był za ciasny dla wszystkich zdarzeń? Czy może się zdarzyć, aby już wszystkie miejsca w czasie były wyprzedane? Zatroskani, biegniemy wzdłuż tego całego pociągu zdarzeń, przygotowując się już do jazdy. Na miłość boską, czyżby nie istniał tu pewnego rodzaju ażiotaż biletów na czas?... Panie konduktorze! Tylko spokojnie! Bez zbytecznej paniki, załatwimy to po cichu we własnym zakresie działania. Czy czytelnik słyszał coś o równoległych pasmach czasu w czasie dwutorowym? Tak, istnieją takie boczne odnogi czasu, trochę nielegalne co prawda i problematyczne, ale gdy się wiezie taką kontrabandę jak my, takie nadliczbowe zdarzenie nie do zaszeregowania – nie można być zanadto wybrednym. Spróbujmy tedy odgałęzić w którymś punkcie historii taką boczną odnogę, ślepy tor, ażeby zepchnąć nań te nielegalne dzieje. Tylko bez obawy. Stanie się to niepostrzeżenie, czytelnik nie dozna żadnego wstrząsu. Kto wie – może, gdy o tym mówimy, już nieczysta manipulacja jest poza nami i jedziemy już ślepym torem. II Moja matka przybiegła przerażona i objęła mój krzyk ramionami, chcąc go nakryć jak pożar i stłumić w fałdach swej miłości. Zamknęła mi usta ustami i krzyczała wraz ze mną. Ale odtrąciłem ją i wskazując na słup ognisty, na złotą belkę, która tkwiła ukośnie w powietrzu, jak zadra, i nie dała się zepchnąć – pełna blasku i krążących w niej pyłów – krzyczałem: – Wydrzyj ją, wyrwij! Piec naindyczył się wielkim kolorowym bohomazem, namalowanym na jego czole, nabiegł krwią cały i zdawało się, że z konwulsji tych żył, ścięgien i całej tej napęczniałej do pęknięcia anatomii wyzwolił się jaskrawym, kogucim wrzaskiem. Stałem rozkrzyżowany w natchnieniu i wyciągniętymi, wydłużonymi palcami pokazywałem, pokazywałem w gniewie, w przejęciu srogim, wyprężony jak drogowskaz i drżący w ekstazie. Moja ręka prowadziła mnie, obca i blada, wlokła mnie za sobą, zesztywniała, woskowa ręka, jak wielkie wotywne dłonie, jak dłoń anielska wzniesiona do przysięgi. Było pod koniec zimy. Dni stały w kałużach i w żarach i miały podniebienie pełne ognia i pieprzu. Lśniące noże krajały miodną miazgę dnia na srebrne skiby, na pryzmy pełne w przekroju kolorów i korzennych pikanteryj. Ale cyferblat południa gromadził na szczupłej przestrzeni cały blask tych dni i wskazywał wszystkie godziny pałające i pełne ognia. O tej godzinie, nie mogąc pomieścić żaru, złuszczał się dzień arkuszami srebrnej blachy, chrzęszczącą cynfolią, i warstwa za warstwą odsłaniał swój rdzeń z litego blasku. I jakby nie dość było jeszcze tego, dymiły kominy, kłębiły się lśniącą parą, i każda chwila wybuchała wielkim wzlotem aniołów, burzą skrzydeł, które niebo wchłaniało niesyte, wciąż otwarte dla nowych wybuchów. Jego jasne blanki eksplodowały białymi pióropuszami, dalekie fortalicje rozwijały się w ciche wachlarze spiętrzonych wybuchów – pod lśniącą kanonadą niewidzialnej artylerii. Okno pokoju, pełne po brzegi nieba, wzbierało tymi wzlotami bez końca i przelewało się firankami, które całe w płomieniach, dymiąc w ogniu, spływały złotymi cieniami i drganiem słoi powietrznych. Na dywanie leżał ukośny, pałający czworobok, falując blaskiem, i nie mógł oderwać się od podłogi. Ten słup ognisty wzburzał mnie do głębi. Stałem urzeczony, na rozkraczonych nogach i oszczekiwałem go zmienionym głosem, obcymi, twardymi przekleństwami. Na progu, w sieni, stali skonsternowani, przestraszeni, załamując ręce: krewni, sąsiedzi, wystrojone ciotki. Podchodzili na palcach i odchodzili, zaglądali przez drzwi, pełni ciekawości. A ja krzyczałem. – Widzicie – krzyczałem do matki, do brata – zawsze mówiłam wam, że wszystko jest zatamowane, zamurowane nudą, nie wyzwolone. A teraz patrzcie, co za wylew, co za rozkwit wszystkiego, co za błogość... I płakałem ze szczęścia i z bezsilności. – Obudźcie się – wołałem – pośpieszcie mi z pomocą! Czy mogę sam jeden podołać temu zalewowi, czy mogę ogarnąć ten potop? Jak mam, sam jeden, odpowiedzieć na milion olśniewających pytań, którymi Bóg mnie zalewa? A gdy milczeli, wołałem w gniewie: – Śpieszcie się, nabierajcie pełne wiadra tej obfitości, gromadźcie zapasy! Ale nikt mnie nie mógł wyręczyć, stali bezradni i oglądali się za siebie, cofali za plecy sąsiadów. Wtedy zrozumiałem, co mam czynić, i pełen zapału zacząłem z szaf wyciągać stare foliały, wypisane i rozsypujące się księgi handlowe ojca i rzucałem je na podłogę pod ten słup ognisty, który leżał na powietrzu i pałał. Nie można mi było nastarczyć papieru. Brat i matka przybiegali wciąż z nowymi naręczami starych gazet i dzienników i rzucali je stosami na ziemię. A ja siedziałem wśród tych papierów, oślepiony blaskiem, z oczami pełnymi eksplozyj, rakiet i kolorów, i rysowałem. Rysowałem w pośpiechu, w panice, na poprzek, na ukos, poprzez zadrukowane i zapisane stronice. Moje kolorowe ołówki latały w natchnieniu przez kolumny nieczytelnych tekstów, biegły w genialnych gryzmołach, w karkołomnych zygzakach, zwęźlając się raptownie w anagramy wizyj, w rebusy świetlistych objawień, i znów rozwiązując się w puste i ślepe błyskawice, szukające tropu natchnienia. O, te rysunki świetliste, wyrastające jak pod obcą ręką, o, te przejrzyste kolory i cienie! Jakże często jeszcze dziś znajduję je w snach po tylu latach na dnie starych szuflad, lśniące i świeże jak poranek – wilgotne jeszcze pierwszą rosą dnia: figury, krajobrazy, twarze! O, te błękity mrożące oddech zatchnieniem strachu, o, te zielenie zieleńsze od zdziwienia, o, te preludia i świegoty kolorów dopiero przeczutych, dopiero próbujących się nazwać! Dlaczego roztrwoniłem je wówczas w beztrosce nadmiaru z tą niepojętą lekkomyślnością? Pozwalałem sąsiadom przerzucać i plądrować te stosy rysunków. Zabierali całe ich pliki. Do jakich domów nie zawędrowały, na jakich śmietnikach nie wałęsały się wówczas! Adela wytapetowała nimi kuchnię, że stała się jasna i kolorowa, jak gdyby w nocy spadł śnieg za oknem. Było to rysowanie pełne okrucieństwa, zasadzek i napaści. Gdy tak siedziałem napięty jak łuk, nieruchomy i czatujący, a w słońcu dookoła mnie płonęły jaskrawo papiery – wystarczyło, aby rysunek, przygwożdżony mym ołówkiem, uczynił najlżejszy ruch do ucieczki. Wówczas ręka moja, cała w drgawkach nowych odruchów i impulsów, rzucała się nań z wściekłością jak kot i już obca, zdziczała, który chciał się jej wymknąć spod ołówka. I dopiero wtedy odluźniała się od papieru, gdy martwe już i nieruchome zwłoki rozkładały, jak w zielniku, swą kolorową i fantastyczną anatomię na zeszycie. Było to mordercze polowanie, walka na śmierć i życie. Któż mógł odróżnić w niej atakującego od atakowanego, w tym kłębku parskającym wściekłością, w tym splątaniu pełnym pisku i przerażenia! Bywało, że ręka moja dwa i trzy razy rzucała się do skoku, ażeby gdzieś na czwartym lub piątym arkuszu dosięgnąć ofiary. Nieraz krzyczała z bólu i przerażenia w kleszczach i szczypcach tych dziwotworów, wijących się pod mym skalpelem. Z godziny na godzinę coraz tłumniej napływały wizje, tłoczyły się, tworzyły zatory, aż pewnego dnia wszystkie drogi i ścieżki zaroiły się i spłynęły pochodami, i kraj cały rozgałęził się wędrówkami, rozbiegł się ciągnącymi defiladami – nieskończonymi pielgrzymkami bestyj i zwierząt. Jak za dni Noego płynęły te kolorowe pochody, te rzeki sierści i grzyw, te falujące grzbiety i ogony, te łby, potakujące bez końca w takt stąpania. Mój pokój był granicą i rogatką. Tu zatrzymywały się, tłoczyły, becząc błagalnie. Kręciły się, dreptały w miejscu trwożnie i dziko – garbate i rogate jestestwa, zaszyte we wszystkie kostiumy i zbroje zoologii, i przestraszone same sobą, spłoszone własną maskaradą, patrzyły trwożnymi i zdziwionymi oczami przez otwory swych skór włochatych i myczały żałośnie, jakby zakneblowane pod swymi maskami. Czy czekały, żebym je nazwał, rozwiązał ich zagadkę, której nie rozumiały? Czy pytały mnie o swe imię, ażeby w nie wejść i wypełnić je swoją istotą? Przychodziły dziwne maszkary, twory-pytania, twory-propozycje, i musiałem krzyczeć i odpędzać je rękami. Wycofywały się tyłem, pochylając głowę i patrząc spode łba, i gubiły się same w sobie, wracały, rozwiązując się w bezimienny chaos, w rupieciarnię form. Ile grzbietów poziomych i garbatych przeszło wówczas pod moją ręką, ile łbów przesunęło się pod nią z aksamitną pieszczotą! Zrozumiałem wówczas, dlaczego zwierzęta mają rogi. Było to – to niezrozumiałe, które nie mogło pomieścić się w ich życiu, kaprys dziki i natrętny, nierozumny i ślepy upór. Jakaś idée fixe, wyrosła poza granice ich istoty, wyżej ponad głowę, i wynurzona nagle w światło, zastygła w materię dotykalną i twardą. Tam przybierała kształt dziki, nieobliczalny i niewiarygodny, zakręcona w fantastyczną arabeskę niewidoczną dla ich oczu a przerażającą, w nieznaną cyfrę, pod której grozą żyły. Pojąłem, dlaczego te zwierzęta skłonne były do paniki nierozumnej i dzikiej, do spłoszonego szału: wciągnięte w swój obłęd, nie mogły się wyplątać z gmatwaniny tych rogów, spomiędzy których – pochylając głowę – patrzyły smutno i dziko, jakby szukając przejścia między ich gałęziami. Te rogate zwierzęta dalekie były od wyzwolenia i nosiły ze smutkiem i rezygnacją stygmat swego błędu na głowie. Ale jeszcze dalsze od światła były koty. Ich doskonałość zatrważała. Zamknięte w precyzji i akuratności swych ciał, nie znały błędu ani odchylenia. Na chwilę schodziły w głąb, na dno swej istoty, i wtedy nieruchomiały w swym miękkim futrze, poważniały groźnie i uroczyście, a oczy ich zaokrąglały się jak księżyce, chłonąc wzrok w swe leje ogniste. Ale po chwili już, wyrzucone na brzeg, na powierzchnię, ziewały swą nicością rozczarowane i bez złudzeń. W ich życiu pełnym zamkniętej w sobie gracji nie było miejsca na żadną alternatywę. I znudzone w tym więzieniu doskonałości bez wyjścia, przejęte spleenem, sarkały zmarszczoną wargą pełne bezprzedmiotowego okrucieństwa w krótkiej, pręgami rozszerzonej twarzy. U dołu przemykały chyłkiem kuny, tchórze i lisy, złodzieje wśród zwierząt, stworzenia o złym sumieniu. Dorwały się one podstępem, intrygą, trickiem, swego miejsca w bycie wbrew planowi stworzenia i ścigane nienawiścią, zagrożone, wciąż na straży, wciąż w trwodze o to miejsce – kochały żarliwie swój kradziony, po norach kryjący się żywot, gotowe dać się poszarpać na sztuki w jego obronie. Wreszcie przeszły wszystkie, i cisza zagościła w moim pokoju. Znów zacząłem rysować, zatopiony w moich szpargałach, które oddychały blaskiem. Okno było otwarte, i na gzymsie okiennym drżały w wiosennym wietrze synogarlice i turkawki. Przechylając głowę, pokazywały okrągłe i szklane oko w profilu, jakby przerażone i pełne lotu. Dni pod koniec stały się miękkie, opalowe i świetliste, to znowu perłowe i pełne zamglonej słodyczy. Nadeszły święta wielkanocne, i rodzice wyjechali na przeciąg tygodnia do mej zamężnej siostry. Pozostawiono mnie samego w mieszkaniu, na łup mych inspiracyj. Adela przynosiła mi co dzień obiady i śniadania. Nie zauważyłem jej obecności, gdy przystawała na progu odświętnie ubrana, pachnąc wiosną ze swoich tiulów i fularów. Przez otwarte okno wpływały łagodne powiewy, napełniając pokój refleksem dalekich krajobrazów. Przez chwilę utrzymywały się w powietrzu te nawiane kolory jasnych dali i wnet rozpływały się, rozwiewały w cień błękitny, w tkliwość i wzruszenie. Powódź obrazów uspokoiła się nieco, wylew wizyj złagodniał i ucichł. Siedziałem na ziemi. Dookoła mnie leżały na podłodze kredki i guziczki farb, boże kolory, lazury dyszące świeżością, zielenie zbłąkane aż na kraniec zdziwienia. I gdy brałem do ręki czerwoną kredkę – w jasny świat szły fanfary szczęśliwej czerwieni, i wszystkie balkony płynęły falami czerwonych chorągwi, i domy ustawiały się wzdłuż ulicy w tryumfalny szpaler. Defilady strażaków miejskich w malinowych uniformach paradowały na jasnych szczęśliwych drogach, i panowie kłaniali się melonikami koloru czereśni. Czereśniowa słodycz, czereśniowy świergot szczygłów napełniał powietrze pełne lawendy i łagodnych blasków. A gdy sięgałem po błękitną barwę – szedł ulicami przez wszystkie okna odblask kobaltowej wiosny, otwierały się, dźwięcząc, szyby, jedna za drugą, pełne błękitu i ognia niebieskiego, firanki wstawały jak na alarm, i przeciąg radosny i lekki szedł tym szpalerem wśród falujących muślinów i oleandrów na pustych balkonach, jak gdyby na drugim końcu tej długiej i jasnej alei ktoś zjawił się bardzo daleki i zbliżał się – promienny, poprzedzany przez wieść, przez przeczucie, zwiastowany przez loty jaskółek, przez wici świetliste, rozrzucane od mili do mili. III W same święta wielkanocne, z końcem marca lub z początkiem kwietnia, wychodził Szloma, syn Tobiasza, z więzienia, do którego zamykano go na zimę po awanturach i szaleństwach lata i jesieni. Pewnego popołudnia tej wiosny widziałem go przez okno, jak wychodził od fryzjera, który był w jednej osobie balwierzem, cyrulikiem i chirurgiem miasta, otwierał z dystynkcją, nabytą pod rygorem więziennym, szklane, błyszczące drzwi fryzjerni i schodził z trzech drewnianych schodków, wyświeżony i odmłodzony, z wystrzyżoną dokładnie głową, w przykrótkim surduciku i podciągniętych wysoko kraciastych spodniach, szczupły i młodzieńczy mimo swoich czterdziestu lat. Plac Św. Trójcy był o tym czasie pusty i czysty. Po roztopach wiosennych i błotach, spłukanych później ulewnymi deszczami, pozostał teraz bruk umyty, wysuszony w wielu dniach cichej, dyskretnej pogody, o tych dniach wielkich już i może zbyt obszernych na tę wczesną porę, wydłużonych trochę nad miarę, zwłaszcza wieczorami, kiedy zmierzch przedłużał się bez końca, pusty jeszcze w swej głębi, daremny i jałowy w swym ogromnym oczekiwaniu. Gdy Szloma zamknął za sobą szklane drzwi fryzjerni, weszło w nie natychmiast niebo, jak we wszystkie małe okna tego piętrowego domu, otwartego ku czystej głębi cienistego nieboskłonu. Zszedłszy ze schodków, znalazł się całkiem samotny na brzegu wielkiej pustej muszli placu, przez którą przepływał błękit nieba bez słońca. Ten wielki, czysty plac leżał owego popołudnia jak bania szklana, jak nowy nie zaczęty rok. Szloma stał na jego brzegu całkiem szary i zgaszony, zawalony błękitami, i nie śmiał łamać decyzją tej doskonałej kuli dnia nie zużytego. Tylko raz w roku, w dniu wyjścia z więzienia, czuł się Szloma tak czystym, nieobciążonym i nowym. Dzień przjmował go wówczas w siebie umytego z grzechów, odnowionego, pojednanego ze światem, otwierał przed nim z westchnieniem czyste kręgi swych horyzontów, uwieńczone cichą pięknością. Nie śpieszył się. Stał na krawędzi dnia i nie śmiał przekroczyć, przekreślić swym drobnym, młodym, lekko utykającym chodem tej łagodnie sklepionej konchy popołudnia. Przejrzysty cień leżał nad miastem. Milczenie tej trzeciej godziny po południu wydobywało z domów czystą biel kredy i rozkładało ją bezgłośnie, jak talię kart, dookoła placu. Obdzieliwszy go jedną turą, napoczynało już nową, czerpiąc rezerwy bieli z wielkiej, barokowej fasady Św. Trójcy, która, jak zlatująca z nieba ogromna koszula Boga, pofałdowana w pilastry, ryzality i framugi, rozsadzona patosem wolut i archiwolut, porządkowała na sobie w pośpiechu tę wielką wzburzoną szatę. Szloma podniósł twarz, wietrząc w powietrzu. Łagodny powiew niósł zapach oleandrów, zapach świątecznych mieszkań i cynamonu. Wtedy kichnął potężnie swym sławnym, potężnym kichnięciem, od którego gołębie na odwachu policji zerwały się przestraszone i wzleciały. Szloma uśmiechnął się do siebie: Bóg dawał znać przez wstrząs jego nozdrzy, że wiosna nastała. Był to znak pewniejszy niż przylot bocianów, i odtąd dni miały być przetykane tymi detonacjami, które zagubione w szumie miasta, to bliżej, to dalej glosowały jego zdarzenia swym dowcipnym komentarzem. – Szloma! – zawołałem, stojąc w oknie naszego niskiego piętra. Szloma dostrzegł mnie, uśmiechnął się swym miłym uśmiechem i zasalutował. – Jesteśmy teraz sami w całym rynku, ja i ty – rzekłem cicho, gdyż wydęta bania nieba dźwięczała jak beczka. – Ja i ty – powtórzył ze smutnym uśmiechem – jak pusty jest dziś świat. – Moglibyśmy podzielić go i nazwać na nowo – taki leży otwarty, bezbronny i niczyj. – W taki dzień podchodzi Mesjasz aż na brzeg horyzontu i patrzy stamtąd na ziemię. I gdy ją tak widzi białą, cichą, z jej błękitami i zamyśleniem, może się zdarzyć, że mu się zgubi w oczach granica, niebieskawe pasma obłoków podłożą się przejściem i sam nie wiedząc, co czyni, zejdzie na ziemię. I ziemia nawet nie zauważy w swej zadumie tego, który zszedł na jej drogi, a ludzie obudzą się z popołudniowej drzemki i nie będą nic pamiętali. Cała historia będzie jak wymazana i będzie jak za prawieków, nim zaczęły się dzieje. – Czy Adela jest w domu? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Nie ma nikogo, wejdź do mnie na chwilę, pokażę ci moje rysunki. – Jeżeli nie ma nikogo, nie odmówię sobie tej przyjemności. Otwórz mi. I rozglądając się w bramie na obie strony ruchem złodzieja, wszedł do środka. IV – To są kapitalne rysunki – mówił, oddalając je od siebie gestem znawcy. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się refleksami kolorów i świateł. Czasami zwijał dłoń dookoła oka i patrzył przez tę zaimprowizowaną lunetę, ściągając rysy w grymas pełen powagi i znawstwa. – Można by powiedzieć – rzekł – że świat przeszedł przez twoje ręce, ażeby się odnowić, ażeby zlenić się w nich i złuszczyć jak cudowna jaszczurka. O, czy myślisz, że byłbym kradł i popełniał tysiąc szaleństw, gdyby świat nie był tak bardzo się zużył i podupadł, gdyby rzeczy nie były w nim straciły swej pozłoty – dalekiego odblasku rąk bożych? Cóż można począć w takim świecie? Jak nie zwątpić, jak nie upaść na duchu, gdy wszystko jest zamknięte na głucho, zamurowane nad swoim sensem, i wszędzie tylko stukasz w cegłę, jak w ścianę więzienia? Ach Józefie, powinieneś był wcześniej się urodzić. Staliśmy w tym na pół ciemnym, głębokim pokoju, wydłużającym się perspektywicznie ku otwartemu oknu na rynek. Stamtąd dochodziły aż do nas fale powietrza w łagodnych pulsach, rozpościerając się ciszą. Każdy przypływ przynosił nowy jej ładunek zaprawiony kolorami dali, jak gdyby poprzedni już był zużyty i wyczerpany. Ciemny ten pokój żył tylko refleksami dalekich domów za oknem, odbijał ich kolory w swej głębi, jak camera obscura. Przez okno widać było, niby w rurze lunety, gołębie na odwachu policji, napuszone, spacerujące wzdłuż gzymsu attyki. Czasami zrywały się wszystkie razem i zataczały półkole na rynkiem. Wtedy pokój rozjaśniał się na chwilę od ich otwartych lotek, rozszerzał się odblaskiem ich dalekiego trzepotu, a potem gasł, gdy opadając, zamykały skrzydła. – Tobie, Szloma – rzekłem – mogę zdradzić tajemnicę tych rysunków. Już od początku nachodziły mnie wątpliwości, czy jestem naprawdę ich autorem. Czasami wydają mi się mimowolnym plagiatem, czymś, co mi zostało podpowiedziane, podsunięte... Jak gdyby coś obcego posłużyło się mym natchnieniem dla nie znanych mi celów. Gdyż muszę ci wyznać – dodałem po cichu, patrząc mu oczy – znalazłem Autentyk... – Autentyk? – zapitał z twarzą rozjaśnioną nagłym blaskiem. – Tak jest, sam zresztą zobacz – rzekłem, przyklękając nad szufladą komody. Wyjąłem naprzód jedwabną suknię Adeli, pudełko z wstążkami, jej nowe pantofelki na wysokich obcasach. Zapach pudru czy perfumy rozszedł się w powietrzu. Podniosłem jeszcze kilka książek: na dnie leżał w samej rzeczy długo nie widziany, drogi szpargał i świecił. – Szloma – rzekłem wzruszony – popatrz, oto leży... Ale on stał zatopiony w medytacji z pantofelkiem Adeli w ręku i przyglądał mu się z głęboką powagą. – Tego Bóg nie powiedział – rzekł – a jednak, jak mnie to głęboko przekonywa, przypiera do ściany, odbiera ostatni argument. Te linie są nieodparte, wstrząsająco trafne, ostateczne i uderzają, jak błyskawica, w samo sedno rzeczy. Czym zasłonisz się, co im przeciwstawisz, gdy sam już jesteś przekupiony, przegłosowany i zdradzony przez najwierniejszych sprzymierzeńców? Sześć dni stworzenia było bożych i jasnych. Ale siódmego dnia uczuł On obcy wątek pod rękami i, przerażony, odjął ręce od świata, choć jego zapał twórczy obliczony był na wiele jeszcze dni i nocy. O, Józefie, strzeż się siódmego dnia... I podnosząc ze zgrozą smukły pantofelek Adeli, mówił jakby urzeczony połyskliwą, ironiczną wymową tej pustej łuski z laku: – Czy rozumiesz potworny cynizm tego symbolu na nodze kobiety, prowokację jej rozwiązłego stąpania na tych wymyślnych obcasach? Jakże mógłbym cię pozostawić pod władzą tego symbolu. Broń Boże, bym to miał uczynić... Mówiąc to, wsuwał wprawnymi ruchami pantofelki, suknię, korale Adeli w zanadrze. – Co robisz, Szloma? – rzekłem w osłupieniu. Ale on szybko oddalał się ku drzwiom, utykając lekko w swych przykrótkich, kraciastych spodniach. W drzwiach odwrócił raz jeszcze szarą, całkiem niewyraźną twarz i podniósł rękę do ust ruchem uspokajającym. Już był za drzwiami.